


positive reinforcement

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying new things is always nerve-wracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	positive reinforcement

Trying new things is always nerve-wracking.

Most of the time, Jared thinks he gets more nervous than Jensen does when it comes to experimenting with something new. He knows this is their downtime, their way to slip into comfortable roles and block out the stress of the outside world, but even after years of playing these unconventional parts inside their safe little bubble, Jared always worries that this will be the time that he reads Jensen wrong or pushes too hard or suggests something stupid.

He knows his track record hasn't been too bad. It's been a slow slide for both of them from some handcuffs in the bedroom to puppyplay with lots of added extras, but there haven't been too many missteps; Jensen balked at a couple of things but otherwise Jared hasn't met with much protest when they introduced plugs, collars, leashes, beds, toys, commands, and god knows how many other things.

That knowledge doesn't stop his chest from tightening with nerves as he leads Jensen toward the kitchen.

It's dark out, already that time of the year when the sun seems to set impossibly early in Vancouver, and the dogs are bounding around the yard to give their owner some privacy. Despite his nerves, Jared can't ignore the familiar reassurance of the worn leash in his hand and he smiles a little at the strange Pavlovian irony, given that Jensen's the one on all fours.

The carpet is soft under his bare feet and he hopes it feels the same under Jensen's bare knees as they make their way across the room.

Jared watches how the light falls on Jensen's back as he crawls with practiced grace, and his cock pulses at the sight of the collar - his collar - around Jensen's throat. The plug sits between his cheeks, dark and secure, and Jared smiles at the movement of the attached tail which brushes along the crease of Jensen's ass.

He pulls him to a stop just before they reach the kitchen door. Jensen settles before the leash goes tight and Jared crouches beside him to run a soothing hand down his side, just like he would for Harley or Sadie if they were spooked.

"You ready, pup? There's something I want you to try."

Jensen doesn't say anything but pushes his head against Jared's hand in wordless assent and Jared ruffles his hair with a grin. "Good boy. C'mon."

With a tug on the leash, he stands and leads Jensen into the kitchen. It's the same as always - same table, same chairs, same dog bowls by the door - but Jared brings Jensen to a halt in front of the one important difference.

"It's yours," he says, in case the new dish with Jensen written on the side wasn't obvious enough. Bending down, he strokes through Jensen's hair again and tries to get a read on his reaction as he explains, "I know you usually eat from my hand but I figure you're ready for your own bowl now."

Jensen's silence isn't a bad sign but Jared watches his head and his fingers for any other signals that he wants to stop or slow down or do something that doesn't involve eating the food in front of him.

He's relieved when Jensen doesn't signal but he offers the explanation anyway, "It's just meatloaf with sauce. I ground it up for you so you can just dive right in."

Jensen looks up at that and Jared finds himself smiling at the well-known mix of embarrassment and want on his face; it's always good to know he can press Jensen's buttons. Curling his hand around the back of Jensen's neck, he teases, "Are you hungry, Jenny?"

Jensen's cheeks flush at the nickname but he lets out a noise of agreement and moves closer to sniff at the food. From the new angle, Jared can see that his cock is curving up against his belly and he presses a hand over his own dick as Jensen tentatively lowers his face to the bowl and snags a chunk of meatloaf between his teeth.

The food is standard fare but it's the mess and the humiliation that appeals to both of them. He's never fed Jensen like this before but from the rest of their activities together, Jared knows that Jensen's getting off on the humiliation of eating like a dog just as much as Jared is getting off on watching him.

Jensen buries his face further in the bowl, his mouth and cheeks smeared with food as he struggles to work out the best way to eat, and Jared moves back and pulls his dick out as he watches Jensen work. His ass is raised in the air, plugged and available, and his shoulders twitch with the strain of holding himself up and trying to pick up food without using his hands.

Impossibly turned on by the pleased, needy noises Jensen makes as he eats, Jared strokes his dick and thinks about doing this every day, about making Jensen get on his knees beside him and pushing his face into his dinner while his whole body flushes pink in embarrassment and arousal. He wants to see him beg for treats, to lap up water out of a bowl, to lick Jared's plate clean as he pets him and praises him and loves him just like this.

His balls feel tight and heavy as he pumps his hand up and down his dick with faster strokes, the way slicked with spit and precome, and Jared feels his orgasm building before he can even think about fucking Jensen while he's like this.

Giving in to the first idea that comes into his head, he sinks to his knees beside Jensen and tugs his head up out of the food.

Jensen's face is messy but his eyes are bright and satisfied, and he licks his lips when he sees how hard Jared is and how close he is to coming. He leans in but Jared holds him back by the collar and has to stop himself from coming at Jensen's whimper of protest.

"Ah, ah," he says breathlessly. "You're eating from your bowl, remember, pup?"

Jensen's lips part in realization but Jared can't hold back any longer. A wave of heat sweeps through him and his dick throbs and twitches as he comes, hand closing around Jensen's leash.

Aiming isn't easy but he grins when he sees his come splattered across the food in Jensen's bowl. Jensen doesn't look any less eager and as soon as Jared releases his leash, he drops back to his dinner and pushes his face into his come-covered food with the same fervor as before.

His hips buck needily, and in his post-orgasm high, Jared recognizes the movement for what it is.

He runs a hand down Jensen's back and then strokes his thigh as he settles between his legs. With his own dick out of action, Jared has to take a second to think of what to do while he toys with the plug filling Jensen's ass. He wants to spank him, watch that pale skin turn red while Jensen pushes back against it and begs, but he doesn't want to risk distracting him too much from the food.

Hearing the sounds of Jensen eating - and Jesus, how did they get to him eating Jared's come from a dog bowl? - Jared reaches a conclusion and nudges Jensen's thighs further apart as he leans in to lick a slow path from his balls to his ass.

Jensen shivers and whimpers, but Jared slaps his inner thigh when he stops eating.

"Keep goin', pup," he says with a grin. "You're not getting a treat till that bowl's empty."

The sound Jensen makes is one of pleasure this time but that doesn't stop his thighs from trembling as Jared leans in again.

The plug is an obstacle and Jared plays with the end of it, brushing the tail against Jensen's ass and thrusting the plug in and out until Jensen is squirming helplessly, his cock red and hard and dripping with precome. Amused, Jared reaches around to pinch Jensen's nipples just to make him cry out, but he follows it up with the reward of his mouth.

The tail tickles his nose as he runs his tongue along the edge of the plug. Jensen's hole is delicate and stretched wide, and Jared pulls the plug out until the thickest part is pushing at the ring of his ass before countering the pressure with soft kitten-licks to the sensitive skin, tasting sweat and smiling at the memory of the enema he filled Jensen with less than thirty minutes earlier. Jensen sobs, shoulders shaking and hands splayed on the floor to keep his balance, and Jared takes pity on him when he finally moves his hand to Jensen's dick.

He jerks him hard and fast, teasing him with the mismatched stimulations to his hole and his dick, and he hears Jensen beg with a low whine. Jensen’s body begs of its own accord, chasing the touch of his hand and then pushing up against his mouth to get more pressure, and Jared feels him shudder when he pushes the plug the whole way back in.

Jensen isn't eating anymore, too overwhelmed with what Jared's doing to him, and Jared pulls his head up as he continues to work his dick.

"Good boy," he says. "Good pup."

Jensen groans, visibly close to coming, and Jared kisses his temple as he reaches for the bowl once again.

"C'mon, puppy. Show me how good you are. Come for me."

It never fails to amaze him that the command works. Head dropping down, Jensen comes hard, shaking and gasping under Jared's hand as he strokes him through it. His bare skin is damp with sweat and Jared kisses him on the head as he tries to build himself up after falling apart.

Jared's own cock is starting to come to life again and he moves his hand from Jensen's dick to pick up the bowl that he'd placed under Jensen's body. The last few chunks of food are covered with Jensen's own come now, and Jensen looks up at him when Jared sets it in front of him again in a move that's more based on curiosity rather than demand.

Jensen's lips quirk up in a knowing smile, and Jared's hand instantly goes back to his own dick when Jensen leans in like an obedient pup to lick the bowl clean.


End file.
